


Richie is sick.

by Emo_Phan



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Aged-Up Losers Club (IT), Angst, Character Death, Graphic Description of Corpses, Hallucinations, Insanity, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-19 08:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22441123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emo_Phan/pseuds/Emo_Phan
Summary: When Bill receives a call that Richie "Got Eddie back" he got concerned. Especially since Eddie has been dead for 3 years.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	Richie is sick.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is kinda out there for me personally. I don't like to read or write angst but when I saw this in my dream a night or two ago I had to write it.

Richie was sick.

Everyone knew it but we assumed that it would get better as his emotions healed. It never really healed right though.. I stayed up countless nights trying to comfort the destroyed man. It was no use though. He was now a shell of the former trash mouth. That is until I got the call.

Trashmouth is calling…

Swipe right to answer

“Hey buddy! What’s up?!”

“Bill he has come back! My Eddie, he came back for me. I told you he would!”

“W- What? We talked about this Rich. Eddie is dead?”

“You lied to me. YOU LIED. He is in my arms as we speak! YOU kept him away. You wanted to see me suffer.”

Richie began to sob as a muffled voice consoled him in a foreign tongue.

“Your right Eddie, I got a bit worked up there. I apologize. Come see him. Come see my Eddie bear.”

“I'm on my way, I’m glad you found him…”

Call ended.   
3:23 minutes.

Once Richie started on a downward path we all decided that we should support him by moving closer to him. It sounds extreme but after a certain amount of calls of the man screaming and crying it just seemed worth it. 

As I see Rich’s house I pull into the abnormally long driveway and park at the entrance. I press the buzzer and I hear feedback.

“Leave, LEAVE ME ALONE. You won't TAKE HIM.”

“Richie, its me Bill. I wont take Eddie. You invited me when you called me remember?”

“Right… yeah. Well come on up and come on in. Right now we are in the kitchen so just meet us there”

The door unlocks and I step in. The first thing I notice is the smell. Like rotten eggs and road kill. I haven’t come over in a few weeks because of work but Bev visited yesterday and told me that she cleaned the average amount of muck and grime from the property. Why would she lie about that?

As I make my way up to the kitchen the stench gets so putrid I gagged. It was possibly the worst smell I have smelt in a long time. I cover my nose and mouth with my sleave and tredge on up the stairs and take the first left. I remember this house’s lay out better than my own half the time.

As I look through the entrance of the kitchen I see what I thought to be a zombie. A lifeless corpse hangover Richie in a way that if it was alive it would look almost affectionate.

“Richie oh my god, what is that thing?”

As Richie turns around “Eddie” does too. A hole through the abdomen that has seen better days has bugs crawling throughout it. The skull my once friend was exposed and dangerously close to touching Richies ear.

“Thing? Bill not funny. Eddie just recovered and you call him a thing? I know he has some scarring from the surgery but still, be nice.” Richie says as if he didn’t see the problem with Eddie’s skin melting off the bone.

“Richie. I know you loved Eddie but he is gone. And that really fucking sucks but we have to move on. Let go of the body Rich.” 

“I KNEW YOU WOULD BE LIKE THIS. Just because you can’t accept our love doesn’t fit your standards doesn’t mean you get to insult MY HUSBAND in MY HOUSE.”

Richie started to cry as he moved Eddies hand to wipe his tears away. 

“Thanks baby, I'm sorry about Bill he’ll take some time to get used to it.”

As both Richie and “Eddie” sit on the ground Richie starts to rap Eddie around him. 

“Look this isn’t a good time Richie. I’m going to head out. I'll talk to you soon” 

I turn to exit Richie starts to mumble to himself about the eggs no being done and how he needs to fix them up. He balances Eddie on the counter and stirs the mixture in the pan.

“Its okay Eddie. They will accept it. They just need time to adjust. No need to waste your tears on them.”

As Bill pulls out of the drive way he does something that he should have done years ago.

911 What’s your emergency?


End file.
